Paso a paso
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: La vida de Pansy Parkinson no había sido fácil después de la guerra, pero estaba segura de que conseguiría todo lo que se proponía. Solo había que ir paso a paso.


**¡Hola! Aquí traigo el otro AI que debía entregar, en esta ocasión una reserva para Aurora Friki Lightwood.**

 **Espero que te guste :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

 _ **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Así mismo, debe ir dedicado a la persona que es su Amigo Invisible.**_

* * *

 _ **Paso a paso.**_

Cuando la guerra acabó fue procesada por el Wizengamot.

Para su suerte no encontraron razones suficientes para mandarla directa a Azkaban, aunque si para quitarla la mayor parte de la fortuna de su familia.

Volvió a su mansión y se sentó en el suelo de su gran salón principal. Estuvo allí tres días enteros, sin comer, sin beber, sin moverse. Simplemente sentada allí, con su mirada fija en el gran ventanal frente a ella.

Al comienzo del cuarto día se levantó, se bañó, comió un poco e hizo una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa, dos pares de zapatos y varias cosas de importancia. Bajó las escaleras y volvió al salón donde se había pasado los tres días anteriores. Se dirigió directamente a la chimenea y de ella cogió el único portarretrato que había.

En la foto aparecía ella con unos dos años y medio de edad en brazos de su madre. La última foto que había de su madre antes de que muriese.

La guardó dentro de su mochila y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, observó todo una última vez y levantó su varita murmurando unas palabras que flotaban en su mente desde que había vuelto ahí.

A las cuatro de la tarde el mundo mágico ya se había enterado de que la mansión Parkinson había ardido hasta los cimientos debido a un Fiendfyre.*

Entonces llegó el uno de septiembre, todos estaban reunidos en la más que conocida estación 9 y ¾, a la espera del tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts, libres de amenaza por primera vez en años.

Ella apareció allí, al lado de Draco Malfoy y Daphne Greengrass, su cabeza alta fingiendo tener una seguridad que realmente no poseía. Las miradas fueron directamente a ellos y los susurros de odio llegaron al instante.

Y como buena Slytherin se hizo de oídos sordos y entró al tren, sentándose en el vagón más alejado con sus dos compañeros (compañeros, no amigos). Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts siguieron la misma rutina que todos los años, solo que esa vez no eran más que las cáscaras de lo que una vez fueron.

La ceremonia de selección pasó y la comida apareció en la mesa. Daphne se tuvo que ir junto con Draco cuando un ataque de pánico asaltó al chico una vez que posó su mirada en la mesa de profesores, observando el sitio que una vez Charity Burbage* había ocupado.

Como una brisa helada los meses fueron pasando y los EXTÁSIS llegaron para los alumnos de último año. Ella había decidido encerrarse detrás de los libros y apuntes para fingir que nada ocurría, para olvidar todas las miradas de odio y asco que los alumnos le enviaban, para aparentar que no le importaba lo que decían de ella.

Sus horas libres eran invertidas en la biblioteca, lugar que se había convertido en el refugio de todos los que estaban en su misma situación. Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne… Todos escondidos detrás de los libro fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que seguían siendo los Slytherin orgullosos y altivos que una vez pisaron Hogwarts.

Aunque estaba más que claro que no era así. Eran chicos y chicas de dieciocho años (en su mayoría) que temían lo que pasaría con ellos una vez que Hogwarts se terminase y tuviesen que ir a buscar un trabaja.

Una marca con forma de calavera y serpiente en su brazo no era la mejor tarjeta de presentación a la hora de buscar trabajo. Algunos como Nott y Malfoy tenían la oportunidad de seguir con los negocios familiares, otros como Adrián Pucey y Daphne Greengrass estaban más limpios y no había una marca en su brazo que los destrozase.

Luego estaba ella, sin familia, mansión o fortuna. Tampoco parecía tener un futuro.

Los EXTÁSIS llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y antes de lo esperado ya tenía el boletín con sus notas entre sus manos.

Había sacado las máximas notas, al igual que los compañeros de su casa que se habían ocultado entre libros.

Pero, ¿eso le serviría de algo? No, claramente no lo haría. O eso pensaba.

* * *

Se presentó a las pruebas para ser aurora, sus compañeros (a los que ahora si podía llamar amigos), se mostraron sorprendidos pero se encogieron de hombros y lo aceptaron, deseándole suerte.

Dos meses después comenzaba en la Academia de Aurores, bajó las miradas molesta de sus compañeros y la atenta del equipo directivo del departamento. Tenía tres años por delante de entrenamiento, tres años donde sus compañeros trataban de que explotase, los atacase y así la expulsasen, pero no lo hizo. Tres años donde fue abucheada, ignorada e insultada por algunas personas al haber sido mortífago.

Diecinueve meses después de que terminase su entrenamiento, se presentó el Caso Rondelville, en éste se pidió la ayuda de todos los aurores del departamento (incluso los de nueva entrada). Les pidieron que investigasen y antes del día veinte enviasen al Jefe de Aurores un informe con todo lo que habían descubierto. Las tres personas que más ayudasen con sus informes en la investigación se unirían a esta.

Solo un informe consiguió pasar. Su nombre escrito en letra cursiva sobre éste.

Su manera de pensar y actuar no eran las usuales pero eran sin duda más efectivas. La frialdad que demostraba y la facilidad que tenía para atar cabos y dar con los criminales involucrados dejó sorprendidos a los altos cargos del departamento.

Poco a poco se fue forjando una reputación y en menos de dos años, tras ese caso, era una de los aurores más importante y efectiva del lugar. La mayoría la querían para sus casos o simplemente para poder hacerle consultas pero ella sólo trabajaba en los casos más importantes, mano a mano con el nuevo Jefe de Aurores, Harry Potter.

Entonces llegó el caso Oblivion. Solo las más altas esferas del departamento estaban al tanto de éste. Ella al principio pensó que sería un caso como cualquier otro. Luego leyó el informe y terminó encerrada en uno de los baños del Ministerio.

 _Llorando._

* * *

Días después se encontraba sentada frente a Harry Potter, sus ojos verde esmeralda clavados en ella esperando a que respondiese unas preguntas de las cuales ella tenía las respuestas.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre esto? —le preguntó Potter—. Y no me respondas que no sabes nada porque sé que mentirías.

— Oblivion es el nombre que recibía la cadena de esclavos de Voldemort —explicó con voz neutra—. Cogían a squibs, magos mestizos o hijos de muggles y les borraban la mente, en algunos casos simplemente los sometían a la maldición Imperio. Los obligaban a trabajar en los campos de reclutamiento.

— ¿Campos de reclutamiento? —cuestionó.

— ¿De verdad creías que Voldemort metería en la guerra a chicos incapaces de defenderse y que estaban jodidamente asustados? No, no tomaría ese riesgo —hizo una ligera pausa—. Nos llevaban a unos campamentos donde nos torturaban y nos adiestraban para la guerra. De cuarenta que podríamos entrar quizá solo quince salíamos con vida de ese lugar. Era cuando salías del campamento que recibías la marca.

Harry asintió lentamente, asimilando la información.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto tan nerviosa? ¿Qué es a lo que temes?

— ¿Temer? Nada. Simplemente no creo que queráis saber realmente lo que ocurría ahí.

— ¿Tan horrible era?

— No te lo puedes ni imaginar.

* * *

 _— Estáis aquí porque queréis uniros a las filas de nuestro señor. Pero ahí no aceptamos a cualquiera. Claro que no. Estaréis aquí el tiempo que haga falta y sufriréis tanto que llegará un momento en el que no sentiréis dolor alguno —los ojos de Alecto pasaron por todos los chicos—. Odiaréis este lugar con todas vuestras fuerzas, lo sé, y no podría importarme menos. Empezaréis mañana, cuando no hagáis algo bien, recibiréis un castigo. Y no queréis saber que tipos de castigo damos aquí._

 _Ya llevaban dos semanas ahí, como todas las mañanas les tocó salir a correr, el agua embarrada los manchaba a cada trote y la lluvia no mejoraba mucho la situación. Andrea, una chica que acababa de entrar, se cayó en el barro, incapaz de seguir._

 _Pansy se paró a ayudarla, tratando de ponerla en pie._

 _— ¡Parkinson! ¿Qué crees que haces?_

 _— Intento que siga —explicó con sequedad._

 _— ¿No recuerdas la norma tres?_

 _— No debemos ayudar a nuestros compañeros, nuestra seguridad va por delante. Solo daremos nuestra vida por el Lord._

 _— Entonces, si la sabes, ¿qué haces?_

 _— Se cayó y la estoy ayudando._

 _— ¿Y deberías hacer eso?_

 _— Sí, porque yo soy una persona y no un monstruo como ustedes._

 _Alecto sacó su varita con rapidez y apuntó a la chica._

 _— No puedes ayudar a alguien si no estás en condiciones._

 _— ¿Qué? —cuestionó pero entonces las palabras abandonaron los labios de la mujer._

 _— Crucio._

 _La maldición la golpeó con fuerza, causando que cayese al suelo y se retorciese con dolor._

 _— Te has saltado la norma tres y me has replicado. Creo que con cinco Crucio aprenderás la lección —murmuró Carrow con una sonrisa sádica, su varita se volvió a mover y la maldición golpeó a la chica otra vez._

 _Lo último que recordó Pansy antes de perder el conocimiento fue los ojos asustados de la otra chica antes de que el cuarto Crucio impactase contra ella._

* * *

Dos meses después llegaban al campamento principal, el olor a cuerpos quemados y putrefacción les produjo arcadas y muchos de ellos vomitaron. Observaron los cuerpos amontonados en diferentes lugares, la sangre seca en muchos puntos del campo y el olor a muerte que flotaba en el aire.

Entraron en la única estructura que había allí. Una pequeña casa de madera mohosa que casi se podía tirar con una mano. Encontraron un registro de todos los chicos que habían entrado en los campos de reclutamiento, los esclavos que habían trabajado en ellos y las personas que habían conseguido salir de ellos con vida y recibir la marca.

Pasando las páginas del libro se vio escrito el nombre de la auror y el período de tiempo que había pasado en el campamento.

— ¿Qué significan los números que hay al lado de las fechas? —cuestionó Potter.

— El número de veces que la maldición Cruciatus fue aplicada en esa persona.

El pelinegro se limitó a asentir, observando como la chica se alejaba con un grupo de aurores a revisar la zona.

No pudo evitar fijarse en el número al lado de su fecha de salida, apretando los labios al ver el número doce escrito con fina caligrafía.

* * *

Cuando Harry Potter anunció que se tomaría dos años de descanso para estar con sus hijos y mujer tomó por sorpresa a todos los aurores, que al momento comenzaron a llamar la atención de Potter para que éste los tuviese en consideración para sustituirlo como el Jefe de Aurores.

La persona que ocuparía el puesto sería anunciado en dos semanas y durante ese tiempo, todos habían tratado de destacar en sus casos y cerrarlos cuanto antes.

— Creo que sé dónde están los mortífagos que siguen a Lestrange —el auror levantó la cabeza, dedicándole una mirada sorprendida a la mujer frente a él.

Si había algo que lo seguía sorprendiendo después de tantos años es la facilidad que tenía para desentrañar cualquier caso y atar todos los cabos que los llevarían hasta donde querían.

— ¿Dónde?

— En Reikiavik.

— ¿Islandia?

— Sí, he investigado las nacionalidades de los mortífagos que hemos conseguido identificar del grupo, tres de ellos son islandeses. Es sabido que Islandia tuvo también problemas con la supremacía de la sangre y creo que los integrantes del grupo aquel les están dando cobijo.

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de que están allí?

— Una vez fui mortífaga, Potter. Sé perfectamente que manera de actuar tienen y que quieren que ocurra. Hay que tomarlos con la guardia baja.

— ¿Qué propones hacer?

— Déjame ir a Islandia con Walters y Dikinson.

— ¿Sólo ellos dos?

— Sí, lo único que necesitó es llamar la atención de los mortífagos, una vez que lo haga serán todo tuyos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarás?

— Dame tres días.

— Hecho.

* * *

Las calles de Islandia estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —le preguntó Dikinson cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro.

— Veis esas dos rocas.

Los dos hombres observaron las piedras, una en cada punta del lugar de encuentro.

— Sí, ¿qué pasa con ellas?

— Dentro de esas rocas hay una bomba que activará las que están debajo de la nieve. Cuando exploten activarán las demás e irán explotando formando un circulo lo suficientemente profundo para que no puedan escapar.

— Pero cuando salgan del aturdimiento que las bombas les produzcan escaparán —dijo Walters.

— Cuando salgan del aturdimiento una docena de aurores ya estarán preparados para detenerlos.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

— Mierda —exclamó la chica de repente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Me he dejado el activador de las bombas en el coche y la varita, Walters hazme el favor y ve a buscarlas. Dikinson tu vete a revisar el perímetro.

Los chicos asintieron y se alejaron, dejando a la chica sola. Momentos después Rodolphus aparecía acompañado por todos los mortífagos que habían reconocido durante esos meses y unos cuantos más.

— ¡Pero si es la pequeña hija de Markus Parkinson! ¿Qué necesitas, preciosa?

— Hablar, quiero que me aclares unas dudas.

— ¿De verdad crees que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de lo que planeas?

— ¿Qué planeas?

— Encerrarnos, entregarnos a los aurores.

— Oh, que listo eres. Me has descubierto. —escupió ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Dos mortífagos la cogieron y la tumbaron, arrebatándole la varita.

— Investigar los alrededores, que no escape ninguno —ordenó el hombre.

— Respóndeme al menos una pregunta —pidió la chica.

Rodolphus alzó una ceja y sonrió.

— Claro, preciosidad. ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Tienes que acercarte más, solo quiero que lo escuches tú.

El hombre frunció el ceño, desconfiado, pero igualmente se acercó hasta ella.

— ¿Le temes a la muerte?

— No —respondió con seguridad.

— Deberías.

Entonces la frente de la chica impactó contra su nariz y liberándose del agarre de sus captores cogió la varita que Rodolphus había soltado cuando sintió el impactó y lanzó un bombarda contra la piedra detrás de ella.

Las explosiones crearon la gran confusión que ella pensaba que harían y cuando el humo desapareció los mortífagos se encontraban rodeados de aurores. Harry apareció entre el humo y le sonrió a Lestrange.

— Has sido cazado, Lestrange. ¿Preparado para tu estancia en Azkaban?

— Eres una putita muy lista —dijo Rodolphus dirigiéndose a Pansy que le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

— Lo aprendí gracias a gentuza como tú —comentó, subiéndose la manga y enseñando la marca.

— Lleváoslos a todos —ordenó Harry.

* * *

Cuando se anunció que el caso Lestrange se había cerrado y que todos los implicados ya estaban encerrados, se hizo una pequeña celebración debido a la complejidad que había presentado el caso y el tiempo (un año y once meses) que había llevado resolverlo.

Durante la fiesta Harry se acercó a la chica, que se encontraba relegada en un rincón, observándolo todo con una copa en la mano.

— ¿No celebras, Parkinson?

— Lo estoy haciendo —comentó.

— ¿Sola en una esquina? —rió Potter—. Estoy seguro que la pelusa y la oscuridad de la esquina son buena compañía.

La chica escondió una sonrisa detrás de la copa.

— Las conversaciones con ellas son bastante interesantes —bromeó—. No sabes lo que puedes aprender de una pelusa.

El auror rió una vez más.

— Únete a la fiesta al menos treinta minutos. Un poco de diversión no te va a matar.

La chica rodó los ojos.

— Si muero me tendrás que pagarme tú el entierro.

— Hecho.

Pansy se acercó lentamente hasta la zona donde estaban todos reunidos y celebrando. Walters, que había trabajado codo con codo con ella, se acercó y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de alzar su copa.

— Un brindis por Pansy Parkinson, que aunque sus maneras de actuar no son muy limpias, es de las mejores aurores que tenemos en el departamento.

Todos alzaron su copa y brindaron en su honor mientras un ligero sonrojo acudía a sus mejillas.

— ¿Me haces la pelota, Walters?

El chico sonrió, dos hoyuelos formándose en sus mejillas y sus ojos azules brillando.

— Tenía intención de coquetear un poco contigo.

Pansy rió, peinándole un poco el flequillo al chico. Éste sonrió ante el gesto y sacudió su cabeza desordenando su pelo castaño, la chica rodó los ojos y se le apretó la nariz.

— ¿Y cuáles son tus tácticas de coqueteo, Walters?

— Te diría lo guapa que estás esta noche, lo bonito que son tus ojos azules, como me gusta tu pelo largo y negro y que creo que eres realmente inteligente. Pero no lo haré.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dices?

El hombre se acercó, sus labios rozando la oreja de Pansy.

— Porque eso ya deberías saberlo.

* * *

El día había llegado, todos los aurores que podían optar por el puesto se encontraban fuera del despacho de Harry. Esperando a que éste saliese y revelase el nombre de la persona que ocuparía su puesto.

El pelinegro salió y les dedicó una sonrisa a todos.

— Después de varias horas he tomado una decisión —comenzó—. Muchos estáis capacitados para ocupar mi lugar pero solo una persona ha demostrado que se lo merece de verdad.

Todos se miraron entre ellos.

— Se ha forjado una carrera aquí dentro, se ha ganado el respeto de todos y ha demostrado que una marca no te define. Por eso, y por razones que todos comprenderéis creo que la persona que debe ocupar mi puesto es Pansy Parkinson.

La chica observó fijamente a Harry, examinándolo.

— Pansy, has demostrado tener agallas y nos has dejado claro que, aunque de una manera un tanto peculiar, eres capaz de enfrentarte a todo lo que se te ponga por delante. Has roto los prejuicios que se tenían contra ti por culpa de una marca que no te define y eso es algo que ha quedado más que claro —la chica sonrió ligeramente—. Así que gustoso te cedo el revelo y espero que lleves este apartamento igual que yo.

— Entonces no podré cogerlo, Potter —comentó la chica. Él pareció sorprendido—. Porque claramente, te superaré.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

— Entonces demuéstralo, Pansy. Coge el relevo.

La pelinegra se acercó hasta él y sonrió.

— Hecho.

Ambos se dieron la mano, causando que todos comenzaran a aplaudir ante la elección que había hecho el hombre. Entraron al despacho y con un par de firmas todo el papeleo había sido arreglado.

— Ahora Harry —la mujer sonrió al utilizar el nombre—. Fuera de mi despacho.

Potter negó con la cabeza, divertido, y comenzó a caminar, parándose cuando escuchó como alguien comenzaba a aplaudir. Se giró observando a la chica aplaudir desde la puerta, siendo seguida rápidamente por los demás.

Él simplemente sonrió y abandonó el departamento.

— Oye —la chica se giró ante la voz de Walters, encarándose con él—. ¿Sería rara que invitase a cenar a mi jefa?

— En horarios de trabajo, sí. A partir de las siete y media, creo que Pansy Parkinson aceptaría.

Él sonrió.

— Lo tendré en cuenta.

La chica caminó lentamente y se sentó en el despacho, sonriendo satisfecha por todo lo que había conseguido.

Todo por lo que había luchado.

Paso a paso.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad me gustó escribirlo y aunque podría haber quedado mejor pues no me dio la inspiración para nada más.**

 **Querida Aurora, realmente este iba a ser un fic sobre una misión donde Pansy trabajaba con Harry y demás. Pero a veces me dan venadas y cambié todo por esto. Espero que te haya gustado y que al menos me haya conseguido acercar un poco a lo que esperabas.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
